Marcia Overstrand
Marcia Overstrand is the ExtraOrdinary Wizard during the books. Appearance Marcia is described as a tall woman with the characteristic green eyes of the Wizards, and long dark (brown) curly hair. She wears a deep purple tunic, signifying her status as ExtraOrdinary Wizard, held at the waist by her ExtraOrdinary Wizard belt which holds many pockets for many charms. She wears a purple cloak around her which she considers a tool of her Magyk. Around her neck is the Akhu Amulet of Hotep-Ra, usually hidden in her robes, the source of power for ExtraOrdinary Wizards . She wears a pair of pointy purple python skin boots with gold buttons made specially for her by Terry Tarsal, the shoe maker, although in Queste, the gold buttons exchanged for jade buttons. She has an aura of magyk around her and people are fascinated as well as extremely scared of her because Marcia, though she doesn't seem to recognize it, frightens people easily. Development According to author Angie Sage, Septimus Heap was already in her mind from a long time, but it was not until the character of Marcia Overstrand was developed and appeared on the scene that everything in the series came up together. The bossiness of Marcia is what inspired her to continue writing the series and she was able to develop everything in the Septimus Heap world. 'Relationships with Other Characters' Marcia, though she initially appears cold and selfish, actually has a very good heart and is willing to defend the people she loves, perhaps with her life. There is no one she loves more than her apprentice, Septimus , and there are moments when it seems she regards him as the son she never had. Marcia is also quite fond of Princess Jenna and of Alther Mella , the ghost of her old mentor who taught her all she knows about Magyk. In addition to this, author Angie Sage has implied in the Ask Angie section of her blog, The World of Septimus Heap, that Marcia has a bit of a crush on Milo Banda. Spit Fyre thinks that Marcia is his mother in "disguise as dragon mothers often are." This could be due to how bossy she appears to be to Septimus and Spit Fyre . She does a lot of bickering with Silas Heap. Syren-milobanda.jpg|Milo Banda Merrin.jpg|Merrin Meredith Simon.jpg|Simon Heap Characters-septimus-heap-serie-8854091-355-538.jpg|Marcellus Pye Characters-septimus-heap-serie-8854090-360-675.jpg|Jenna Heap Magyk In Magyk, Marcia escapes from the Castle with Silas Heap, Jenna Heap, Nicko Heap and Boy 412 (Septimus Heap) because the Supreme Custodian wants Jenna dead and sends the Hunter to track her down. Eventually Marcia uses Magyk and they escape from him. Marcia and the other stayed at Aunt Zelda's. When the Supreme Custodian sent a fake message to Marcia saying that she needs to go back to the Castle. Aunt Zelda didn't want her to go but she did. Marcia got captured by custodians and brought to Dungeon Number One. Boy 412, Nicko and Jenna goes to the Vengence and Boy 412 gave Marcia his Dragon Ring which he found. Marcia escapes and makes Boy 412 her apperentice. Flyte At year after events of Magyk, Marcia was followed by strange shadow and she started to build ShadowSafe to get rid of it. She later appears, when Spit Fyre borns (and for Marcias own annoyance, identifies her as his mother). Marcia then identifies shadow, thats been tracking her. She soon also learns that her ShadowSafe contains bones of her old enemy, necromancer DomDaniel. His plan was to kill her [Overstrand|Marcia when she entered ShadowSafe, but he is destroyed, once Septimus helps Marcia to identify him. Physik Queste She takes Septimus´s Flyte charm away (When he doesn't focus on his studies ) and takes it to Manuscriptorium's sealed room with Beetle. She encounters Tertius Fume, who doesn't want to let Marcia into the room, but Marcia manages to go inside. She later goes to Billy Pot and hires him as the new Dragon Watcher , tired of Septimus's pet dragon lack of hygene . She breaks one of her heels in the process and finds out that Terry Tarsal has made shoes for Marcellus Pye. Marcia then goes to Pye's house and takes Septimus, Jenna and Beetle from there. Later Tertius Fume comes to Wizard Tower : he convened the Gathering, in order to send Septimus on Queste challenge. Marcia of course tries to refuse the whole thing, but doesn't succeed . When Septimus escapes, Tertius Seizes the tower and Marcia and other wizards are trapped inside. When DomDaniels ghost dissappears, Tertius gives up and frees the Wizard Tower from being Seized. Marcia is then worried about Septimus whereabouts. In end, Septimus manages to send a message to Marcia from the House of Foryx and she comes to rescue them from being stuck inside forever . Syren Marcia congratulates Septimus about his succeeding in Queste challenge and promotes him to High-Apprentice. Septimus then tells her, that he is going to take Jenna, Nicko, Beetle and Snorri from Land of Long Winters. In end side of book, Tertius Fume appears to Marcia and commands Warrior Jinns to kill her, but just before tens of swords would have cut her neck, Jim Knee manages to stop all Jinns. Marcia then tells Tertius, that he is in deep trouble. She then comes to see Septimus and others arriving to Castle and prepares to take Warrior Jinns chest to sealed room. Darke In Darke, Marcia Overstrand''' was awakened by the ghost of her old tutor, Alther Mella, who informs her the secret location of the Ghost of the Vaults or Tertius Fume. They both enetered Dugeon Number One to find to Tertius Fume for Marcia to be able to '''Banish '''him forever into the '''Darke '''Halls, apparently in the process of the Banishment Tertius, manages to '''merge '''with the ghost of Alther Mella and as soon Marcia spoke the last words of the Banishment, Alther is also '''banished '''along with Tertius Fume to the '''Darke Halls. She is later on seen preparing her Apprentice Septimus Heap, for the coming Darke week, although she is getting grump and worried about Septimus who decided to go into the Darke '''Halls to rescue the ghost of Alther Mella. She also asked the advice of the Alchemist, Marcellus Pye about Septimus going into the '''Darke Halls, although she still dissapproves of him, it seems that Marcia is beggining to trust the Alchemist since she really hated his presence. It was by then when Beetle arrived at the Wizard Tower the next evening, Marcia learned that Merrin Meredith was conjuring up a Darke 'Domain deep inside the Palace, much to Marcia's horror. It was by then Marcia assigned Beetle to be the leader of the Call-out since Septimus is with Marcellus Pye at Snake Slipway. She instructed all scribes and Wizards to place up a cordon around the Palace. Then she later arrived on the Palace and was acompained by Hildegarde, a Sub-Wizard, Jenna and Beetle, to confront and inform Sarah Heap, who was too peroccupied in preparing up the double birthday celebration for Jenna and Septimus. 'Portrayal in Fanon Writers on fanfiction.net have written many creative bits about Marcia but one common thread seems to be that many of them pair her with Marcellus Pye , the Last Alchemist. Readers out there who love this pair: Look at Ask Angie 4! There is hope for this pairing as Angie has said there will possibly be a little Marcia/Marcellus in Fyre (Book 7). Family Life *According to Angie Sage, Marcias parents are dead. Her fathers name is Melchior and mothers name is Trassima. Her mother wasen't a wizard or witch, and disliked magyk. *According to Angie Sage, in her Ask Angie Blog, Marcia's birthday is the thirteenth June. Category:Characters Category:Female